gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Miss Freeze
/!\ Page en travaux ! 1-.gif 2-.gif 3-.gif 4-.gif 5-.gif 6-.gif 7-.gif 8-.gif 9-.gif Alors, bonjour (ou bonsoir ou bonne nuit, n'importe) déjà, je pense que ça semble pas mal pour commencer. Alors mon rapport à Glee, eh bien, je crois que c'était sur w9 mais que j'ai pas vraiment aimé au début alors j'ai laissé tomber la saison une et un jour, je suis tombé sur la saison deux et j'ai commencé à suivre à partir de là, logique. Et je me suis dis qu'en fait, c'était vraiment pas mal, alors j'ai vu la saison trois puis je suis revenu à la première, encore très logique... Ce qui a dû cloché avec la thumbsaison une, c'est que c'était trop stéréotypé à mon goût si bien que j'en suis arrivé à me demander à propos des membres du Glee Club : "Ce sont vraiment EUX les "loosers" ?!". Quand tu vois un quaterback ordonner à ses copains de balancer un gars dans une poubelle, tu ne peux qu'avoir cette réaction. Ah, et ma saison préférée est la troisième même si j'avoue que l'intrigue "mariage / pas mariage" du Finchel devenait très très énervante. Mes personnages préférés Santana 200px 200px 195px 220px 180px 200px 200px Quinn 170px 220px 210px 180px 220px 210px 200px 200px 200px 200px Mike 190px 180px 220px 240px 200px Blaine 200px 220px 200px 210px 200px 200px Marley 190px 170px 260px 200px 200px 200px Rachel 180px 180px 260px 140px 200px 300px Hunter 210px 120px 240px 240px 240px 250px 220px 200px Les personnages que j'aime le moins : *Finn *Rory *Lauren Amitiés préférées : *Hollister : Holly Holliday + Will Schuester *Blatina : Blaine Anderson + Tina Cohen-Chang *Puckleberry : Noah Puckerman + Rachel Berry *Brittana : Brittany Pierce + Santana Lopez *Quinntana : Quinn Fabray + Santana Lopez *HummelBerry : Kurt Hummel + Rachel Berry *Pezberry : Santana Lopez + Rachel Berry *Kurttana : Kurt Hummel + Santana Lopez *Samttany : Sam Evans + Brittany Pierce *Titty : Tina Cohen-Chang + Kitty Wilde *Blam : Blaine Anderson + Sam Evans *'Fapezberry' : Quinn Fabray + Santana Lopez + Rachel Berry *'The Unholy Trinity' : Quinn Fabray + Santana Lopez + Brittany Pierce *'Kurtcheltana' :Kurt Hummel + Rachel Berry + Santana Lopez Mes couples et crackships préférés : Brittanagif3.gif|Brittana Huntina.gif|Huntina Lea&Dianna.jpg|Faberry Blainetana.png|Blainetana Wildehart.gif|Wildehart Karley.gif|Karley Miketana.jpg|Miketana Blainchel.png|Blainchel Ryley.gif|Ryley Tyder.gif|Tyder 201_05.jpg|Quick (seulement en saison 1) Fabang.gif|Fabang Mes performances préférées : thumb Mon truc, ce sont les mash-up donc voyez ceux qui bougent le plus, ce sont ceux que je préfère (enlevez direct celui de Makeover, par exemple !). Oh oui, j'ai oublié de dire que je trouve que c'est Jesse St-James qui a la plus belle voix masculine de Glee !!! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, les Vocal Adrenaline - quand il y était - savent vraiment bien reprendre Queen. Cheerios.jpg|I Say A Little Prayer 106 13.png|It's My Life / Confessions Part II 106 6.jpg|Halo / Walking On Sunshine Hateonme.PNG|Hate On Me Hair.jpg|Hair / Crazy In Love HTH.jpg|Highway To Hell Eclipse.png|Total Eclipse Of The Heart ABTD.jpg|Another One Bites The Dust 121 04.jpg|It's A Man's Man's Man's World 122 21.jpg|Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) 122 08.JPG|Bohemian Rhapsody 122 16.JPG|Somewhere Over The Rainbow Auditionss.jpg|Empire State Of Mind Toxic.jpg|Toxic (song) DGBMH.jpg|Don't Go Breaking My Heart 204.jpg|River Deep, Mountain High 204 06.jpg|Lucky 2x06 1.jpg|Start Me Up / Living On A Prayer Teenage.jpg|Teenage Dream (2x06 version) Forgetyou.jpg|Forget You 207 04.jpg|Singing In The Rain / Umbrella Sway.jpg|Sway 209 13.jpg|Hey Soul Sister 209 01.jpg|Valerie Needyou.jpg|Need You Now Bills.jpg|Bills Bills Bills 2x11 6.jpg|Thriller / Heads Will Roll Youwantme.jpg|Don't You Want Me Blameit.jpg|Blame It (On The Alcohol) Tiktok.jpg|Tik Tok Wannatouch.jpg|Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Sexy 23.jpg|Kiss Landslide.jpg|Landslide 216 11.jpg|Raise Your Glass 216 1.jpg|Loser Like Me Pretty.jpg|I Feel Pretty / Unpretty 218 01.jpg|Barbra Streisand GLEE S02E18 018.jpg|Born This Way Songbird.jpg|Songbird RITD.jpg|Rolling In The Deep Jayhearts.jpg|Jar Of Hearts Dancingqueen.jpg|Dancing Queen Backto2.jpg|Back To Black NYC 03.jpg|I Love New York / New York, New York NY59.jpg|Light Up The World WeGotTheBeat.png|We Got The Beat It's not unusual.jpg|It's Not Unusual 301 02.jpg|You Can't Stop The Beat 303 03.jpg|Run The World (Girls) 303 16.jpg|Cool 303 17.jpg|It's All Over 304 03.jpg|Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Candy002.jpg|Candyman 305 25.jpg|Uptown Girl 305 15.jpg|A Boy Like That 305 18.jpg|America HotForTeacher.png|Hot For Teacher Y&I.png|You And I / You And I OWOA-HMWYBS.jpg|Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way Or Another ICGFT-YMMD.jpg|I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams 306 07.jpg|Rumour Has It / Someone Like You Perfect.jpg|Perfect 307 04.jpg|I'm The Only One 307 01.jpg|I Kissed A Girl ConstantCraving.jpg|Constant Craving 308 28.png|Red Solo Cup 308 19.jpg|Survivor / I Will Survive 308 25.jpg|ABC WeAreYoung.jpg|We Are Young 309 01.jpg|All I Want For Christmas Is You Extraordinary.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas Still summer.png|Summer Nights MLJ-JJF.jpeg|Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash Still.jpg|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face Still without.png|Without You 310 17.jpg|We Found Love 311 14.jpg|Wanna Be Startin' Something 311 09.jpg|Bad HN.png|Human Nature 311 07.jpg|Smooth Criminal BOW.png|Black Or White 312 09.jpg|Sexy And I Know It DWLY.png|Don't Wanna Lose You 312 05.jpg|Bamboleo / Hero 312 12.jpg|La Isla Bonita C-C5.png|Cherish / Cherish LS.png|Love Shack 314 03.jpg|Fly / I Believe I Can Fly 314 04.jpg|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) Here's to us.png|Here's To Us Duran Duran.png|Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio YSBD.png|You Should Be Dancing Night fever.png|Night Fever MTAW.png|More Than A Woman How I Will Know.png|How Will I Know 317 3.jpg|I Wanna Dance With Somebody 317 10.jpg|Saving All My Love For You 317.jpg|So Emotional Choke 5.png|Cell Block Tango Not the boy next door.png|Not The Boy Next Door Choke 13.png|Shake It Out 319 6.jpg|Love You Like A Love Song 319 29.png|Take My Breath Away 3x21 02.jpg|The Edge Of Glory 3x21 11.jpg|It's All Coming Back To Me Now 3x21 04.jpg|Paradise By The Dashboard Light 3x21 17.jpg|Starships Tonguetied.jpg|Tongue Tied 322 05.jpg|Forever Young 322 33.png|You Get What You Give 322 13.jpg|Glory Days 401 01.jpg|Americano / Dance Again NYSM.png|New York State Of Mind Time.png|It's Time Boys Boyfriend.jpg|Boyfriend / Boys 3.png|3 402 16.png|Oops! I Did It Again 402 6.png|Everytime 404 33.png|Give Your Heart A Break 404 37.png|Mine 404 41.png|The Scientist 405 03.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Everybody Talks.png|Everybody Talks 405 05.jpg|Born To Hand Jive 406 09.jpg|Greased Lightning 406-35.jpg|There Are Worse Things I Could Do 406 12.jpg|You're The One That I Want 407 24.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero Some Nights.jpg|Some Nights 408 07.jpg|Homeward Bound / Home 408 13.jpg|Come See About Me Whistle.png|Whistle 408 06.jpg|Live While We're Young LHAK00.png|Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time 408 04.jpg|Gangnam Style 411 13.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven Torn.png|Torn ATY.png|A Thousand Years Love Song.png|Love Song TANY 01.png|The New Year DSMK 01.png|Don't Stop Me Now NBCL 01.jpg|Nutbush City Limits 413 05.jpg|Hung Up GOF 01.jpg|Girl On Fire 414 04.jpg|Just Can't Get Enough We've got tonight.png|We've Got Tonite ACH 00.png|Anything Could Happen OTRNR.jpg|Old Time Rock 'n' Roll / Danger Zone 415 20.jpg|Diamons Are A Girl's Best Friend / Material Girl 415 03.jpg|Unchained Melody 415 01.jpg|Footloose HTBAHB.png|How To Be A Heartbreaker CH 00.jpg|Cold Hearted 416 03.jpg|Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way 416 04.jpg|I Still Believe / Super Bass 417 14.jpg|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go 417 17.jpg|Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) 417 01.jpeg|Wannabe 417-25.jpg|Creep 417 18.jpg|Mamma Mia 419 21.jpg|Next To Me FFYRTP.png|Fight For Your Right (To Party) DSB (4x19).jpg|Don't Stop Believin' (4x19) Everybody Hurts.png|Everybody Hurts 420 19.jpg|We Will Rock You 420-06.jpg|At The Ballet SSDIY.png|Singned Sealed Delivered I'm Yours Superstition.png|Superstition 422 21.jpg|Clarity 422_10.jpg|Wings 422_49.jpg|Hall Of Fame Mes épisodes préférés : *'Saison 1 :' **Tout le monde adore le disco **Droit au but **Vitamine D **Minorité report **Complètement Gaga **Rhapsodie *'Saison 2 :' **Objectif New York **Toxic (épisode) **Duels de duos **Chantons sous la pluie **Le camp des zombies **Bonjour ivresse **Sexy **Sur un air original **Être ou ne paraître **Rumeurs **La reine de la promo **Les lumières de Broadway *'Saison 3 :' **Opération : Piano violet **Le leprechaun **La première fois (juste pour le fait qu'ils reprennent "West Side Story)" **Même pas mal **Une fille avec une fille **La jeunesse et un art **Veux-tu m'épouser ? **Michael **Le prof d'espagnol **Joyeuse Saint-Valentin **Ce que la vie nous réserve **Une orientation très disco **On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un **Balosaurus **Tous uniques **A nous les Nationales ! **Comment se dire adieu ... *'Saison 4 :' **Nos premiers émois **Glease **Thanksgiving **Naked **Diva **I Do **Girls (and Boys) on Film **Feud **Shooting Star **All or Nothing Divers : *'Glee' Aon1.gif Aon2.gif 412 15.jpg 408 30.jpg 301 Santana.png 412 05.jpg Brittana !.png Quick 1.jpg Tumblr mebx69gVtt1qjs54zo8 r1 250.gif Quinn 6.gif 407 19.jpg 407 13.jpg 407 14.jpg 407 15.jpg 407 17.jpg 407 18.jpg 407 12.jpg 407 05.jpg 407 07.jpg QuinnPromo.jpg SantanaPromo.jpg 1007260 1334954272835 full.jpg Brittanaforever.jpg 120 15.jpg 320 26.jpg 320 49.jpg 319 38.png 319 37.png 319 35.png 319 28.png Naya Rivera Tournage.jpg Promo fin S3.jpg 411 18.jpg 414 65.jpg 414 02.jpg 412 31.jpg 412 41.jpg 414 03.jpg 786316tumblrm3qj1jDP3h1qeqctmo1500.gif 408 20.jpg 408 28.jpg 408 10.jpg Panier.gif Santana415.gif Tumblr mccni8xK6K1qlujrso1 250.gif Kurtana.gif 4pezberry.gif Psychic mexican third eye.gif Kurtana 01.gif Bike HFT.gif Titty.gif Pezberry.gif *Autour de Glee 4.20.png Ryan.jpg Giftike3.gif Unholy Trinity Boys.png Quinn and Rachel.jpg Nolan-gerard-funk.jpg Nolan 01.jpg Darrengnam style.jpg Darren 639.jpg Darren Criss & Mark Salling.jpg SBL 17.jpg Mike 10.jpg Mike 01.jpg Melissa 55.jpg 412 54.jpg Nolan 15.png Comiccon 2012 02.jpg Harry Shum Junior sur Twitter.jpg Comic-Con 2011.jpg Darren 446.png Darren.jpg Nolan 70.jpg D4f288cf.jpg Pokéglee.jpg 311 27.jpg BlaineA.gif Tumblr lmszb6EqCj1qjb5sbo1 500.jpg Tumblr llrfn4Kj9y1qi5zfyo1 500.png Emmy 2012.png ESoM 2.0.jpg Charliemma.jpg Keep Calm And....png You hate a fictional character....jpg Bow Ties.jpg Grant 56.jpg Grant gustin 023.jpg Grant 58.jpg Nolan 55.jpg Dianna 308.jpg Naya 169.jpg Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22847436-500-346.png Huntina8.gif *Petit truc pour finir (enfin ?) dont presque personne n'aura d'intérêt : j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le cast de la cinquième saison de Glee --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KX3AjiqFA1s. Ne vous occupez pas des fans hystériques, c'est "normal". Fin de l'ébauche de roman, j'espère que vous avez survécu !